Paradigm
by Surrounded By The Sun
Summary: Santana is leaving everything behind in her home town due to a horrible break-up and a need to start fresh. She moves in with her high school best friend in a completely new city and state. But old habits die hard, and Santana is finding it harder to find the closure she needs. That is, until she gets to know a girl who, even to this artist, is a giant mystery.


**Title:** Paradigm  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Santana is leaving everything behind in her home town due to a horrible break-up and a need to start fresh. She moves in with her high school best friend in a completely new city and state. But old habits die hard, and Santana is finding it harder to find the closure she needs. That is, until she gets to know a girl who, even to this artist, is a giant mystery.

* * *

Jet lag is the worst. Even worse than that? Being in a town you don't know. You know it's for the best, and that this change of scenery would be good for you. You needed to get out of your hometown and the memories it held for you; your ex-fiancé, your obnoxious family (excluding your parents), and the horrible looks you get from half of the town. You also know this opens up plenty of opportunities for you as well. Besides, Colorado was a big step from your home in Omaha, Nebraska. This would be great for your business and you know it deep down. There are ranges of exquisite mountains out here, and it was a huge leap from a semi-big city and then nothing but plains. Being a photographer and an artist, you knew for a fact that the scenery in Colorado would be a lot better for you and since you couldn't afford to make it anywhere else but 500 miles away, you took it. At least the cost of living out here was decent, nothing like the cheap, cramped apartment you lived at in Omaha. The apartments here run for at least a grand, but they're worth it, and they're huge.

Your first order of business is to grab a taxi from Denver International Airport to the apartment complex your best friend from high school lived at. She was renting a two bedroom, and her and her previous roommate got into it and she needed a new one. You guys had kept in close contact all throughout college, so when she heard you were coming out, she offered her extra room. You instantly took it because it beat looking for a one bedroom for yourself AND it was with someone you trusted.

You're waiting in a short line for a cab, realizing there's not many coming through the airport and you sigh. You're hoping it doesn't take too long because you're impatient, but it seems like it will. You tap your foot impatiently when you're interrupted by your phone.

"Hello?" You ask, even know you know it's your new roommate.

"San! Are you in town, yet? I totally forgot to send your mom back with the magnetic key to enter the building, it's on the island. I also forgot to get you registered on the security code for the apartment." Marley speaks. "So when you get there, I'll have to let you in from work, hopefully it'll work! If not, I'm sure the leasing office will get you taken care of, if you can get there before they close."

"I'll try, Marley, but I'm still at the airport. It's apparently hard to get a cab here. But while we're on the phone, it's the Lugano Luxury Apartments, right? Just to clarify."

"That it is, I'll see if I can call the leasing off to get your name on the phone opener. But if not, just type in pound and then 923 and it'll call my phone so I can let you in!" Marley beams. "I should be home by 7, if they ever decide to get their heads out of their asses here."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm just glad my mom could get all of my shit out here before I moved. Now, I just need to find a space for my photography business!" You reply and smile at the thought of starting over.

"I have faith in you! Even so, there's always an opening at the gallery! We'd be great together! Could you imagine? Santana Lopez, most featured photographer and artist. You know, I could cover all of your exhibits since I know you so well," she teases.

"I'll think about it. You know me, I'm a lone wolf!" You chuckle at your best friend. After a couple more minutes of chatting, Marley has to go take care of a client who wants to buy a few pieces of art work. You say your goodbyes and you hope the cab gets here soon. You're exhausted and you've been sitting on your ass for a couple of hours, the next thing you need is to be on your feet in the same place for that long.

"So, you're moving into the Lugano's, huh?" A voice from behind you emerges. "They're nice!"

You turn around to be faced with a girl whose voice awkwardly reminds you of your ex-fiancé. At least she doesn't look the same. She's short with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"You know what they say, it's rude to eavesdrop." You retort, kind put off by a stranger who listened in on your conversation.

"Nah, you know what they say? You can't ignore people who talk loudly over the phone." She snaps back and you instantly like this girl. She's feisty, just like you. "I was actually glad to hear that, though. The cabs here take forever and I wondered if we could share a cab. My apartments are about two miles away from yours."

"My mom said not to talk to strangers," you sarcastically joke, "No less, share a cab with them."

"Too late for that first one, darling. I'm Quinn." She extends her hand out and you cautiously take it.

"Santana." You reply and she firmly shakes your hand.

"There, now we're not strangers, so how about that shared cab? On me, I'll pay for it to get to your place, too." Quinn smiles. You almost wondering if she's flirting with you, but maybe she's just being nice. Then you notice the wedding band around her finger and cross the first one off your list.

"Sure, why not?" You finally give in, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know more than one person around here."

Quinn squeals in excitement when she realizes she doesn't have to wait twice as long for a cab and no more than a minute or so passes when you're finally getting into one.

"Where to?" The cab drivers ask.

"To the Apex Luxury Suites on Parker and I-225 and then take her to the Lugano Luxury Apartments off of Dayton and Iliff." Quinn says pulling a $50 dollar bill out of her purse. "This should cover it all."

"That seems a little steep for a cab ride," you say, looking at the blonde next to you.

"It's the smallest bill I have, plus it takes about $41.03 to get to my place, so it'll be a couple more to get to yours. Plus, I like to tip."

"It seems like you do this often," you say as you watch the scenery outside.

"I go out of town a lot. I'm an actuarial analyst I have to go out of a town a lot for my company meetings. They usually do them right after we pass a post-grad test. So it's like, ace a test, go to a meeting, come back and crunch numbers." Quinn explains.

"I never realized actuaries traveled so much," you say and earn a light chuckle from Quinn.

"I didn't either. Not that I'm complaining, I get to go to a lot of cool places, but my wife isn't too fond on me going all of the time." Quinn shrugs.

"Well, I'm sure your wife does something to at least keep her busy?" You don't want to press too much, but if this Quinn girl may be your friend, better to know a few things about her, first.

"She's a school teacher, so I guess. She mostly hates it because our roommate is never there at nights when my wife gets off, so she feels lonely." Quinn replies. "So what about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a photographer and an artist. I usually take pictures, but sometimes I bust out some sketches and eventually turn them into either paintings or acrylics. Those are my two favorites. I used to draw portraits in college." You say, kind of cringing at the fact that the last portrait you drew was of your ex.

"Sounds freeing, like you can always express yourself without someone breathing down your neck. You can do whatever you want with your work. It sounds nice." Quinn smiles. "So what brings you out to Colorado?"

"My fiancé and I split. The only thing I had back home was our apartment and my work, so when I had the opportunity to change the scenery, I took it." You slightly smile, but ultimately, sadness is taking over.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You seem like a good person. He's missing out."

"She doesn't seem to think so." You shrug.

Quinn's eyes go wide for a second before she speaks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume that she was a he! How stupid of me."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I didn't mention a gender, so it's no big deal." Quinn remains silent for a few moments and you realize that the taxi has stopped at a large building.

"Well, this is my stop. It was nice meeting you, Santana. If you ever want to get together; you, me, my wife, your roommate, maybe my other roommate; then holler at me. Here's my number." Quinn pulls out a business card and hands it to you.

"I will. Nice to meet you, too, and thanks for the taxi ride." You say gratefully.

"Thanks for sharing it with a stranger," she throws you a playful wink before exiting the taxi and heading towards her building.

**/**

About five minutes later (she wasn't kidding about how close your apartments were), you arrive at your place and head towards the door. You see a number pad and a key card swiped and your brow furrows in confusion. You then remember that you had to punch Marley's code in because you just barely missed the leasing office closing. You type it in and wait, watching the words on the screen saying "If busy, press *". A few seconds later, you hear the door click and you enter the complex. Off to your left are the mailboxes and then right after, the elevator. You hop in and press 4, which surprisingly is the third level of the complex, because the main level is labeled 2. You find it weird, but it doesn't matter because you're now stepping out into a giant hallway.

You finally, after a good ten minutes of going the wrong way, find the apartment numbered 2323. You fumble with your keys, trying to remember which one Marley sent back with your mom when she moved your stuff. You finally find it and turn the lock, remembering that Marley said to turn the handle up to get in. As soon as you enter, you're baffled. This place was HUGE compared to your other one. This apartment is surely over 1,000 square feet and it shows. Immediately, you're introduced to a huge kitchen with an island, AN ISLAND. The next is the living room that's big enough to fit two large couches and Marley's 60" TV. There's a section right before the bedroom Marley has labeled as yours and you see a giant desk covering one wall and about thirty feet of free space. You turn to your left and see a giant entrance into your bathroom. Connected to your bathroom is a huge walk in closet that is the size of a hallway. After that, is your room. You enter it from the closet and realize that your room is more than big enough. All of your stuff is already there, your bed, your nightstand, your entertainment center with your TV and PS3, and last but not least, your photography and art supplies are set up nicely on your giant table.

You really need to thank Marley properly because you SCORED. You set your suitcase on the ground and make your way out of your room to the kitchen. You grab the magnetic key that'll let you in without the security system calling you for entry and attach it to your keys. You look at the time, noticing that Marley should be home soon. You look through the fridge and pantry, but can't find anything suitable, so you settle on taking Marley out to dinner when she gets home.

You lounge around the living room until you hear the locks turn and Marley stumbling in with a load of groceries. When she sees you, she all but drops them on the ground and comes running up to you.

"Santana!" She screams as she viciously hugs you. "I'm so glad to see my best friend again! 5 months is way too long!"

You chuckle at her enthusiasm and nod in agreement, "Well, now we can see each other every day!" Marley squeals in excitement before leaning back down to grab the groceries. You grab a bag from her and help her unload the few items into the fridge. "So, I was wondering if we could go out for dinner, tonight? You know? As a thank you for letting me live here."

"Of course! Just let me change into something less professional," Marley jokes before heading to her room to change quickly. She emerges after a couple of minutes and grabs her keys. "Ready?"

You nod and she smiles grabbing your arm and rushing out the door. She locks the door and the two of head towards the elevators.

"So, where you thinking about going?" Marley asks as the two of you enter the elevator.

"I don't know. I'm not very good around this town. Is there anything good around here?" You ask back.

"Yeah, there's a few good places. We can just go to like an Old Chicago or something, if that's cool with you."

"Sounds good," You beam. "Are you off tomorrow? I was going to see if I could go look for a car."

"I am! Thank God! I can take you to a dealership." Marley smiles as you get into her car.

**/**

20 minutes later, and you're being seated at an Old Chicago in a small parking lot. This little suburb that you live in feels a lot like Omaha, so you're happy for that aspect. You and Marley order some drinks and wait patiently for the waitress to come take your order.

"How do you like Colorado so far?"

"It's interesting. A big change, but it somewhat feels like home." You reply, taking a sip of the Fox Barrel Pear Cider that you've ordered.

"That's good! You'll like it a lot out here. There's a lot of cool people around here." Marley says and you nod in agreement, thinking back to your taxi ride with Quinn.

"There are. I met a lady at the airport. She lives pretty close to us. Her name is Quinn and she lives with her wife…"

"Rachel Fabray! I know the Fabray's! They live down in those Apex Suites. Rachel was the client who came in to buy some artwork. She likes to come in and see what would look good in her classroom and office. She's a head art junkie." Marley exclaims.

"It seems like this is an extremely small world." You chuckle. The waitress finally comes back and you give her your order before settling down in the booth.

The two of you make small conversation, catching up on the last few months of your lives since you saw each other last.

"Well, well, well. I knew I'd see you soon, but not this soon!" A raspy voice says from next to your booth. Marley and you both turn and are faced with Quinn, a smaller brunette, and a tall blonde.

"Hey, Quinn! Fancy seeing you here." You smile at the dirty blonde and then look to the other two girls with her. "I'm Santana! I met Quinn at the airport. It's nice to meet you… uhm?"

"Rachel Fabray!" The brunette says happily, shaking your hand. You smile and shake back before moving your hand the other girl.

"Brittany, Brittany Pierce." The blonde says. She takes your hand happily and you take the moment to notice that she has extremely piercing blue eyes. A small shock comes between you, and you pull your hand away, hoping that you're not blushing.

"Pleased to meet the both of you." You reply as you look at Marley who is chatting away with Rachel already.

"Yeah, Santana here is a pretty amazing artist. If we ever get some of her work in, you'll definitely have to come by and see it." Marley rants. You shake your head lightly at your friend talking you up. "You guys should join us! We've got plenty of room, here!" Marley scoots over and let Rachel and Quinn in her side of booth. Brittany takes your side and you swear that if it wasn't the middle of winter, you'd be extremely hot right now. Brittany's heat radiates off into your side and you're subtly trying to ignore it.

"Thanks." Brittany barely mumbles at Marley before picking up a menu and looking over it. Marley mouths something along the lines of 'She's cute' to you across the table and your eyes go wide.

It's just like Marley to tell you who she thinks is cute because she knows that you need to move on from _her_. She also knows, however, that it's not that easy to move on from someone you were engaged to. Your mind is so filled with your thoughts that you don't even realize that everyone has fallen into casual conversation with each other. Well, everyone but you and Brittany.

"So, what do you do again?" You hear Brittany's voice directed at you.

"I, uh, I'm a photographer and an artist. I draw, I paint, I take pictures. It's not really that cool, but it can pay well." You say shyly.

"That's cool." Brittany muses. "I wish I had time to do fun things, but this is like the one day of a week I actually can."

"Well, what do you do?" You ask.

"I intern in a medical lab for forensics. It's pretty neat, it's just I usually always get called in at night because most crimes never happen during the day out here. Too much risk of being caught. I just aid the actual pathologists in their autopsies."

"That doesn't sound boring at all," You start, "If it's something you love to do, then I say keep at it."

"Do you like to make art?" Brittany asks, turning her head to stare at you from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, something like that. It's a nice escape from reality, every once in awhile." You start to twiddle your thumbs and you have no idea what it is about Brittany that has you so dang nervous.

The rest of the night goes fairly well and you're almost thanking God when it's time to go. You don't think you could handle another moment sitting next to the attractive blonde without making a fool of yourself.

"This was fun, guys. We should do it again. It could be like… Sunday Fundays." Quinn mentions as the five of you are getting out of the booth.

"I'm down," Marley and Rachel say at the same time and you chuckle to yourself.

"Santana?" Quinn looks to you and you shrug a little before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Brittany?" Quinn now looks at her roommate, "I mean, unless you're too busy with whatshername."

"I'm in… and can we _not_ talk about her, please?" Brittany all but begs her roommate. Your brow furrows when you see how uncomfortable 'whatshername' seems to be making Brittany.

"You and I will have a big talk when we get home," Quinn says nonchalantly. She looks back to you and goes to give you a hug. You wrap your arms around the shorter blonde and she whispers into your ear, "Let me know how things go with your ex, I'm assuming the wounds are still fresh. But I can sense you're strong, so you'll get through this."

You're a little taken aback by the blonde's words, but you just hug her back and assure her that you will let her know once everything is settled. You knew you still had a lot of talking to do with her, but it's a road you didn't really want to cross. You're weren't too concerned on getting all of your shit back from her, it was more of getting the closure you needed to move on and you were very good at avoiding doing so at all costs.

Next, Rachel comes over to hug you, saying how nice it was to have met you and she can't wait until you guys can all get together again. That just leaves Brittany, who is now standing off to the side.

"Do you want a hug, too?" You joke, and her entire demeanor changes. She half smiles before coming over to you to give you the most awkward hug. It's was more like a bro hug and barely lasted a few seconds, but you're assuming it's just how she is. "It seems like you need to work on your hugging skills."

"I can hug perfectly fine, thank you. I just don't know you well enough." Brittany explains.

"Well, then maybe we should get to know each other. Especially if we're going to be seeing each other every Sunday." You say, almost flirtatiously.

"Maybe, Santana, maybe." Brittany replies with a wink and a smile before she, Quinn, and Rachel leave the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Marley asks, snapping you out of your daze and standing in front of you. Your eyes finally leave the front door that Brittany had just exited through and they find your best friend. It seemed as though, to you, Brittany Pierce was just one big mystery; and you wanted to solve her.

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out, eventually."

* * *

**Not sure. I literally started writing this at 3AM when I couldn't sleep so I feel like this chapter is ALL over the place. But let me know, how it is, I guess... or don't. Because I'm not too sure about this either.  
**

**Hopefully, though, the update for _Darling, You'll Be Okay_ will be up soon.**

_**Working two jobs is killer, man.**_


End file.
